Radar (generally) and pulsed radar (in particular) have been known and used for many years. There have been rather limited applications for radar because of power and size constraints even though there has been a desire to more widely use the technology. With the advent of more advanced process technologies (i.e., CMOS), higher frequency devices (i.e., terahertz radiation device) are within reach, and, with these higher frequency devices, radar (and, namely, terahertz radar) has become possible for applications (such as automotive) that can require high compactness and lower power. An example of a terahertz phased array radar system can be seen in U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2012/0062286 (which is incorporated by reference herein). However, none of the existing systems address potential overloading of portions of a receiver during an outgoing pulse when blocks within a transceiver are shared. Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or system for addressing receiver overload.